


The Doodle

by inescapable_cliche



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, because i don't know how school works in america, like 10th grade what does that mean ??, they're both dorks, this is sort of english-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inescapable_cliche/pseuds/inescapable_cliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is exceedingly bored in physics but distracts himself with the boy in the next seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback.  
> I can't find the link to the post this is based on so if anyone sees it please can you send it to me.  
> Martha xx

 "William? Any comments?"

"Huh?" Will had zoned out. Again.

"Focus Mr Solace." The teacher said eyebrow raised. Will nodded, clearing his head. This was probably the most boring lesson he had ever had. It was bad enough that he had sit through Physics first thing in the morning (damn compulsory subjects) but they had a cover teacher who was completely clueless. He was called Mr Tantalus and he seemed to have a literal stick up his ass. He turned to his left to exchange an exasperated look with his neighbour - only to find a snoozing Nico Di Angelo. _Are you freaking kidding me?! Tiny emo guy Di Angelo just gets to sleep away and I get called out for a tiny bit of daydreaming? Not cool. Teacher’s probably scared Nico’d scratch his face off if he was woken. Wouldn’t be the first time._

Will decided to express his boredom in a more tangible way when he slowly leaned over Nico’s shoulder and doodled a teeny daisy in the margin of the paper in front of the sleeping boy who puffed a little air out of his nose and shuffled to get more comfortable now with his adorable face right in Will’s eye line. Changing pens from the dull blue to a bright pink gel pen his sister Kayla had “accidently” placed in his pencil case, Will scribbled another tiny flower, a rose this time, beside the first. Suddenly, Nico flinched hitting Will’s arm which he rapidly retracted - not quickly enough though that the raven-haired teen next to him missed where it had come from. He looked over confused and still in a state of confusion from his snap wake-up.

“Whuh’s - Solace?" His expression immediately became more neutral - collected. "What are you doing?" He asked his dark, chocolate brown eyes confused. Then he looked at his paper and his whole demeanour changed. He turned back to Will, one eyebrow raised and his lips pressed together, repressing a grin. "Never thought you were the flowery type, Solace." Will felt his cheeks flush.

"Well, Di Angelo -” He bit back his retort as Mr Tantalus scowled in his direction. "Is that man a freaking dolphin?" Nico's look of consternation caused Will to elaborate. "They have really brilliant hearing. Vision too, actually. And they can use echolocation. It's actually really fascinating -"

"Solace, I couldn't care less about your nerdy dolphin facts. What have we been looking at? I've been asleep for the last 30 minutes." Nico interrupted. Will shrugged helplessly and the other boy turned away, sighing exasperatedly. "Grace!" He whisper-shouted. A boy a few seats to Nico's left with blond hair and glasses twisted around at the sound and grinned. "What has Mr T been rambling about? I was asleep and Solace here hasn't been paying any attention. Too busy drawing, apparently." Jason Grace, the object of Nico's attention smiled sympathetically at Will as he first chastised, and then explained the work to, the dark-haired teen who had addressed him previously.

When Nico settled back down next to Will he scowled before muttering, "Bet you need me to explain the work to you now don't you, asshole."

"That'd be nice." Will replied, grinning awkwardly. Honestly, the smaller boy had always scared him slightly.

Anyway, the work was explained and completed - Nico was actually scribbling non-stop, seeming to have a lot of ideas about oscillation and the application of Harmonic Motion.

Before he knew it, the last half-hour of the lesson had passed and Will was packing away, mentally preparing himself for Maths next period. Nico was still sitting there, scribbling away on his paper. Will leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Physics is finished, Di Angelo." The other student turned his head whilst hurriedly covered his page with his left forearm but Will still had time to see the multi-coloured meadow which had been doodled across at least a quarter of the page originating from the two miniscule flowers that Will himself had drawn before.

"Wow." Will smirked, hiding the stupidly massive grin that was trying to break though because _NICO DI ANGELO. THE HOT ITALIAN BOY I SIT NEXT TO IN PHYSICS NOTICED A THING THAT I DID_. "Never thought you were the flowery type, Di Angelo." he said instead. The dark-eyed boy flushed. 

"I - I don't - Shut up, Solace!" he said, violently stuffing the paper into his bag and heading towards the door.

"See you in English!" Will yelled at the fleeing teen, his smirk stretching into a grin.

He couldn't see the blushing Italian boy’s smiling face as he exited the classroom, greatly looking forward to his English lesson.


	2. The English Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are paired together in an English lesson with a special supply teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer than the first chapter. This chapter is basically just an enormous over-reaction but it's kind of funny/cute? Maybe? Hope you like it.  
> Martha xx

"Will! Did I just see you talking to Di Angelo?" Will was surprised by the greeting he received immediately upon exiting his classroom

"Yeah. Why?"

"Yesss! My ship is sailing? Cecil, get over here!" Lou shouted over her shoulder, her lilac hair swishing across her forehead as she turned excitedly to her approaching friend, "Will's finally getting somewhere!"

"Wait, he spoke to the Ghost King?" Cecil replied, incredulous.

"Why is that so surprising?" Will asked, his face scarlet, "Also keep your voice down! Everyone can hear you!"

"Okay, lovebird. We can talk in English when you are sandwiched between me and, who is it? Oh yeah, Nico!" Lou grinned.

_Shit._

_This can't get any worse._ Will thought as he walked to class with Lou. Then they reached the classroom and saw the note on the door:

**10E, 2nd period.**

**Mr Blofis is ill today but you are lucky enough that your lesson will be taught by an expert in your current topic, poetry; Mr. A. Solace.** **  
**Please treat him with all the respect you would your regular teacher.****

_Oh My God._

"Wait, Will isn't that-"

"Please don't _." I'm sure there are loads of men called A. Solace who specialise in poetry. It couldn't be him. No. Definitely not_. Lou pushed the door open and I was greeted by the glaring white teeth, sunshine blond hair and ridiculous sunglasses of my father.

"Will! I didn't know this was your class!" Apollo grinned. I swear to god he gives of an aura of light; all the girls and a lot of the guys are practically swooning.

"What the actual fuck, Dad?" I hissed angrily, "You most definitely did know!"

"Okay, maybe a little bit." He winks and I feel Lou melting next to me, "Still this will be fun, won't it!"

_No. No, it will not_. I move to my desk and sit down.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Dad asks, smiling again. _How is he always smiling?_ There is a unanimous grunt of affirmation from the class. Nico is looking vaguely disgusted at my Father's blatant happiness so early in the day.

"Great! So today we are looking at poems about love!" He draws out the word, wiggling his eyebrows and winking as Lou giggles and I try to work out how to open up the ground so it will swallow me. Nico looks almost as embarrassed as I do.

"So, I need you guys in pairs and then we'll get you to read through them together." I immediately turn to Lou but all I see is her smug smile as she spins to sit with Miranda Gardner behind her. I cough awkwardly as I rotate back to Nico.

"Guess we're working together?" I say. He grimaces as he nods and I'm a little hurt, to be honest. "Is working with me really that horrific a prospect?" I ask, not really joking.

"Nah," He replies quickly, "it's just, you know… love poems." He looks mortified and then I get it.

"Oh, is this that straight thing? Like, 'If I talk to this guy he might try and have sex with me' or something? Because I'm not going to make a move on you, Nico. And I definitely wouldn't do it in an English lesson with my father in the room." I smile in a way that I hope is reassuring but he just looks more embarrassed.

"Will, I'm not straight, and I most definitely don't think you want to have sex with me. I just don't really do feelings and poetry and stuff." I'm the embarrassed one now. Both Nico and I are bright red when Dad approaches us.

When he sees our faces, he grins, "Hi, boys! Here's your poem." He looks at the paper in his hand, "Oh look, Will, one of your favourites, 'Sonnet 43'- Elizabeth Browning. Enjoy yourselves." He winks at me and raises an eyebrow suggestively. I flush even more.

"Leave!" I hiss at him. He makes a conciliatory gesture and carries on handing out poems. I turn back to Nico, "Sorry about him."

"Nah. It's fine. I'm used to the embarrassing parent deal." Nico is scanning the paper, "Don't you want to read this?"

"Oh, I know it. English teacher for a dad and a passion for poetry leads to a lot of recitals and general research." Nico nods, understanding. "Should we try a read through then?"

"Sure. We can't really read it together so do you want to try first?"

"Okay." _I'm going to have to read a love poem aloud to the very attractive boy I have an enormous crush on._ _Anyway, I compose myself and start speaking_ _._

 

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

 

"Umm. That was really well read, Will. I…" Nico's really flushed and he's biting his lip. He looks really uncomfortable.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah everything's fine…" He glances at his watch and towards the door, "Mr Solace? Please can I be excused?" Dad looks confused. "Please? There are only ten more minutes." He looks really desperate.

"Okay." Dad raises his voice, "Everyone who has finished reading through the poem can leave early. Class dismissed!" Nico is the first to leave. He almost forgets his bag and I have collect our paper and the pen he left behind.

I head to leave but Dad calls to me as I approach the door, "Will. Come, talk with me. You have ten minutes extra now." I wander over, telling Lou I'll catch up with her later.  
"Do you have any idea what that was about? With Nico Di Angelo?" He asks when I reach the desk.

"No. I mean, he read through it once and then I read it aloud because we decided it wasn't really a joint performance thing and then he got really fidgety and he was kind of flushed when I was reading it. Then he asked to leave and sprinted off to God knows where." Dad looks amused by this. "What's funny?"

"Will, do you happen to know whether or not Nico is gay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dad looks at me, eyebrow raised. _Oh._ "What?! No. No, you must be mistaken. Dad, this is Di Angelo. You should have seen his face when he realised he had to work with me. You must be wrong."

"Okay, son." He says teasingly.

"Dad, you – no – I have to go." I hurry out of the classroom before Dad can say anything else.

At least I don't have to deal with Nico next period. I have Geography and he chose History. I run to room 5 trying not to dwell on the implications of Dad's comments and how attractive dark hair, olive skin and blushing cheeks are.


	3. TGIF (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend should be a brief respite from thoughts about Nico which he can't seem to stop, especially due to his friends' incessant teasing. However, his dad has a different plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very long. Lou and Cecil in this are basically just how I know my group chat would be in this sort of situation tbh  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Martha xx

I managed to go the next three days without having to talk to Nico, quite possibly as he seemed to be avoiding me too. Every now and again I’d walk down a corridor just to see him turn on his heel and speed-walk the other way. Still his absence in person was quite made up for by how often he appeared in my thoughts. I thought I could get over my Dad’s comments but turns out it’s quite hard not to think about a boy when your two best friends refuse to let up the conversation about how I am “less observant than a bat wearing a blindfold and facing the wall” (Lou, funnily enough).

Anyway, I finally got home and breathed both a physical and mental sigh of relief; thank the lord for Fridays and weekends. Even if I do have to sit through ‘Family Friday’, a night of family dinner and games (!), I now get a whole two days away from the constant Nico interrogation from Mr and Mrs “You should talk to him! He probably won’t punch you! _Probably_.” Also a weekend of sleep. I need slee–   
_PING!_  
New alert from “Mission: Solangelo (gay boys need love too)”  
Lou Ellen changed the chat name.

_Ugh._

“So, Will. I’ve heard you have an admirer?”

I choke on my water, “You heard what?!” Mum grinned faux-nonchalantly

“Well, your Dad says that when he was subbing your lesson you were doing love poetry and your partner got a little _flustered.”_ She says suggestively. I turn to glare at my dad. He winks back.

“So, who is it?” Kayla interjects. “My friends have been waiting for some new gossip for _ages_!” I can feel myself flushing rapidly. I kick Lee under the table, telepathically blasting an SOS at the volume of a fucking foghorn but he just shrugs at me.

“Sorry, little bro but I want to know too. I’m only the year above, I still like to be aware of stuff.” I’m kind of wishing I could just sink through the floor and disappear. My phone’s been vibrating off the hook thanks to Lou and Cecil’s extreme use of the group chat; last I checked, the profile picture was the invite to the “Solace/Di Angelo wedding. Before that it was our face-meld baby. Nothing could embarrass me more right now.

“You guys seem to have forgotten who really knows all the details.”

_Shit, Dad._

“His name is -”

“DAD!”

“Son, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His eyes are laughing and it looks like the rest of him is ready to follow suit. “Tell you what, how about one of my famous haikus as a clue.” He clears his throat, “Ready? Okay:

Liz Barrett Browning,

Poetry unlocks feelings,

Angels aren’t immune.”

He grins proudly. I eat my pasta and ignore the inundation of guesses from Kayla and mum trying not to react even when Lee guesses right first time. It would have been easier if Dad hadn’t immediately cheered and informed them all that it was, in fact, Nico ‘the small scary Italian yes he is cute how did Will get a guy like him’ Di Angelo. I attempt to prepare for the torture that this evening will be by trying to drown myself in my lemonade.

_PING!_

_142 new alerts from “How to seduce a punk-in-training in 12 simple steps”_


End file.
